Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! Spectrum Sparkle!
'|レインボーPoP！プリキュア！スペクトラムスパークル！}} (or called as RainPopPuri) is a sixth fan series created by Le Pastiche, as well as the sequel to Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure!, along with Happy Sugar Pretty Cure! in its same timeslot. The season's themes are pop style, colors, rainbows, gemstones, arts, fashion, idols, prints, friendship, stars, music, love and happiness. Plot Characters Pretty Cure The CMY * Natalie, was the possible self-proclaimed leader in the team. She was upbeat and klutzy girl with a full of love. She was thinking in a daydreaming way, as she loves fairytales. Natalie was definitely turns upside down when she gets tantrums. She was loudy, but also sweet amd smart, was a huge lover of sweets, mostly candies and cakes. She dreams to be an idol and her ambition is to make the people and the world happy. As |キュアチェリー}}, she represents the color of Love, holds the power of Stars. Her theme color is pink. * Alex, born as Alexandra was a hot-headed tomboyish basketball player, being the lover of NBA Superstars, Stephen Curry and Kobe Byrant. She was seen something that why she hates books, but almost likes to vandalize. She hates studies. She has getting hot-blooded. She loves cracked jokes. But she hates something girly and cute things because of her strict parents whose her sibilngs are purely girls. As |キュアバーミリオン}}, she represents the color of Passion, holds the power of Fire. Her theme color is red. * Ivana. She appears as a professional top model, who is appears in Runways and Magazines. She has a strong sense of fashion and beauty industry, being she was being the most popular student and always she joined beauty contests, declaring as a winner or sometimes rarely, a runner up. She was something nervous if what happens to her future, as well her family and friends. As |キュアタンジェリン}}, she represents the color of Joy, holds the power of Sun. Her theme color is orange. * Sunny was called real as Soleil Barbosa Amarillo. She looks as a typically a childish girl who has a mental disability, being always bullied with Alex and Charlie (later turned friends). She loves arts, as likes to paint, draw, and make a sculpture. She was quite crybaby, but with the help of her friends, she boosts her self-esteem and she gets more confident. As |キュアダンデライオン}}, she represents the color of Effervesence, holds the power of Electricity. Her theme color is yellow. * The Student Council Secretary. Born in France, Paris was a sociable girl who was a vlogger and a photographer. She was loves aesthetic. She has many followers and friends in Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and Pinterest. She was bestfriends with Siren and Ivana. She has a good partnership and disipline with her friends. As |キュアシャルトリューズ}}, she represents the color of Elegance, holds the power of Wind. Her theme color is chartreuse. * Mariella Green. Mariella appears first as she loves ballerina and skating. She was quitet, simple and calm, who loves to take care of the enviroment. Her family has a veterinary, which she has a spend time with them. She can care animals and plants. She loves to create flower bouquets. She loves leaves that make her happy. As |キュアハーレクイン}}, she represents the color of Tranquility, holds the power of Nature. Her theme color is green. * Charlie was Alex's best friend. She was a member of Varsity Football. She has many of fans because of being her sexiest. However, she has many siblings and relatives, being like an outcast, as the poorest student. However, she hids it. She was cool and a boyish like. Her dream is to watch her Football idols, mostly was Leo Messi. As |キュアビリジアン}}, she represents the color of Luck, holds the power of Sky. Her theme color is teal. * Yuanne was childish-like but she appears as a cold and timid. She was friendly, kind and gentle, who loves to cook. Her family owns a restaurant, so she can helps a lot. She loves pastries. She can cook any gourmet-like dishes. Yuanne also give her leftover foods to the poor people and she helps some of the people who are weak. As |キュアターコイズ}}, she represents the color of Hope, holds the power of Ice. Her theme color is cyan. * The Student Council Secretary of Colorete Academy. When you look and meet Siren, she is quiet. She is strict. She was smartest. Being she was excellent at all subjects. She was seems as she wants to do her achievements. Siren has simple and good looks, as she looks like a nerd. She can concilling and solving some problems. As |キュアコバルト}}, she represents the color of Wisdom, holds the power of Water. Her theme color is blue. * Delicately moody. Gabrielle, or called as Gab, was a typically girly. She loves fashion as she wants to be a fashion designer. Also, she was a astrologist. She was a quirky but definitely strong. She has a potential to do her skills such as archer, karate and gymnastics. She was a part of Cheerleading Squad. As |キュアウルトラマリン}}, she represents the color of Courage, holds the power of Moon. Her theme color is indigo. * Camilla was a notable excellent singer and an idol. Camilla is rather selfish but curious inside, but she was happy-go-lucky and upbeat ouside. She has a passion of music. She was playing drums, guitar, piano and violin. Besides that she was loves at music, many boys are loved as a fans. Camilla was like an Ariana Grande and Dua Lipa. Her family are musicians so she was still tresured. As |キュアライラック}}, she represents the color of Loyalty, holds the power of Music. Her theme color is purple. * Rose was a loving, innocent and shy member. She loves flowers like Mairella. Rose loves roses, daisies and all types of flowers. Her family runs a flower shop. She was defintely classic, but loves to praise with God. She loves to smile and help people and she is still helpful and trustworthy. As |キュアフスキア}}, she represents the color of Peace, holds the power of Flowers. Her theme color is magenta. The RGB * Evelyn is an exchange student from America to La Purisima, who loves to dance. Sh e appears as serious and flamboyant. She loves boys, mostly with the handsome guys. Her favorite dance is cha cha. She always stands up for her dancing hip hop and tango. Her goal is to achieve her future and her family. As |キュアサングリア}}, she represents the color of Strength, holds the power of Ground. Her theme color is dark red. * Shirley. A member of Lacrosse Team who is excels from her special skills. She was in a professional and legally strength. She was cool and optimistic. She studies well to achieve her goal. She can stop any bullies because she is too strong and always presen at at all times. As |キュアアプリコット}}, she represents the color of Energy, holds the power of Speed. Her theme color is red orange. * Patricia was good for making origami and painting. She is sweet and calm but always sadistic and frown. She was adopted, after her parents and relatives are died in an accident. She was died in an accident, but she was miraculously revives, being the only girl who was still alive. She still befriends and lives with Sunny, to make her happy and become her stepsister. As |キュアファルバス}}, she represents the color of Creativity, holds the power of Flight. Her theme color is dark orange. * Leslie, a girl who wish to protect people from any harm. Leslie is a courageous and blessed girl who wants to be a doctor. Her parents are the doctors and they are worked at hospital. She was still overprotective at first, now she can do anything that for her family and her friends. As |キュアカドミウム}}, she represents the color of Grace, holds the power of Healing. Her theme color is yellow orange. * As |キュアカナリア}}, she represents the color of Happiness, holds the power of Time. Her theme color is dark yellow. * Rochelle was Michelle's twin sister. As |キュアオリーブ}}, she represents the color of Chasity, holds the power of Animals. Her theme color is yellow green. * Michelle was Rochelle's twin sister. As |キュアシャムロック}}, she represents the color of Charity, holds the power of Telekinesis. Her theme color is dark green. * As |キュアセルリアン}}, she represents the color of Innocence, holds the power of Poison. Her theme color is blue green. * As |キュアコーンフラワー}}, she represents the color of Purity, holds the power of Teleportation. Her theme color is dark blue. * Jesslyn was Gabrielle's sister. As |キュアデニム}}, she represents the color of Desire, holds the power of Technology. Her theme color is blue violet. * Perrie was Camilla's cousin. As |キュアヘリオトロープ}}, she represents the color of Luck, holds the power of Gravity. Her theme color is dark purple. * Kendall was Natalie's neighbor. As |キュアモーブ}}, she represents the color of Dream, holds the power of Psychic. Her theme color is red violet. Others * Dia, known as . She was powerful, but it was became an android, being she was sweet, happy and kind at first, she was now a pale, lifeless and depressed. She was abused and brainwashed and becomes , was an gore and brutal monster humanoid, who is Valor's daughter, and a part-timer and the strongest general VS assistant. She was not know if who she is. She was looks weak and emotionless. When she first meets Natalie, she is still spying the pretty Cure as . After the cancellation of prequel, her family got defeated by the Cures and she wishes to make her revenge. Until that, she was turned a deadly mosnter and stills hates Natalie and friends. Because of her past and Natalie's words, her memories are restored and emotions are later developed to returned her into human, and she changes her heart and soul. She was a weak girl but she was strong with full of potential strength. As '|キュアアレキサンドライト}}, she represents the rainbow of Emotions, holds the power of Universe and the Light. Her theme colors are pink, blue, yellow and green. Colorful City * The season's mascot. Color was the first mascot to meet Natalie as a stuff toy. Color was sweet and crazy mascot who loves rainbows and painting. She ends her sentences with ~kara!. Melancholy Hideout La Purisima Items * The season's main collectible items. These keys have a heart-shaped with gemstone on it. If the monster was killed, they turned into Prism Keys. * The Cures' main transformation item. These are the pacts with a pen/brush to create something. The Cures muat speak the phrase to start their transformation. * The Cures' weapon. It can connects from the Prism Key to activate the glowing brush, it allow to paint against an enemy. * Dia's transformation item. A four clover-shaped heart lock as a pendant allows her to tranform. She must speak the speech to start her transformation. Terminology Locations * The girl's main hometown. * Color's hometown and the main location of the season. * The antagonists' hometown. Forms Media Music / Music}} Episodes / Episodes}} Movies Merchandise / Merchandise}} Trivia * All Cures' hairstyles are full with Ombre and highlights in different colors. * Their personalities are just like a millenial thing. Gallery / Gallery}} References / References}} / Rainbow PoP!}} - Gitter Force version * Rainbow PoP! Pretty Cure! (Fandom of PreCure Series Wiki) Category:Rainbow Themed Series Category:Colors Themed Series Category:Jewels Themed Fanseries Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries Category:Music Themed Series Category:Idols Themed Series Category:Friendship Themed Series Category:Love Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Hearts Themed Series Category:Stars Themed Series Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Sequels